Shou Ronpo
Shou Ronpo (ショウ・ロンポー Shō Ronpō) is a Rebellion leader and the commander of Kyurangers from the Ryu System. He becomes the tenth member & the "sixth ranger" of the team, Ryu Violet (リュウバイオレット Ryū Baioretto, lit. Dragon Violet), later evolved into Ryu Commander (リュウコマンダー Ryū Komandā, lit. Dragon Commander).1 Character History Collecting the Kyutamas As depicted in a series of illustrations by Shou Ronbou himself, he traveled across various constellations in an epic journey to gather the power of the legendary Kyutamas so as to oppose the tyranny of the Space Shogunate Jark Matter, taking him to places such as amidst a sea of scorching magma to a frigid wasteland. Among the Kyutamas he collected was that of Pega-san of the Pegasus System, who had resonated with Shou's burning desire to see the defeat of Jark Matter. Traveling together, Shou supposedly wielded the power of Pega-san to defeat the Giant Monster of planet Babangi. However, the authenticity of parts of Shou's story would be doubted by Naga Rei. Commanding the Kyurangers Boarding the ORION, Shou was introduced by Raptor 283 to the seven Kyurangers. Making his eccentric nature apparent to everyone present while dropping off a pile of auxiliary Kyutamas, Shou gave the team the mission of stopping Jark Matter from destroying the planet Needle through the deprivation of its Planet Jume. While Raptor was concerned with the threat of Stinger, Shou Ronbou was preoccupied with thinking of an okay phrase, eventually coining the term OKyu. Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star Shou next sent the Kyurangers to Earth, a planet strangely containing numerous Moraimarz. Introducing the Kyulette, which would randomly select an away team of five in order to conserve Kyu Energy, Shou sent Raptor with them to buy some peaches while Balance and Naga Rei were left behind on the ORION to work on equipment under him. Raptor's trip to Earth would ultimately lead to her realizing her dream of fighting Jark Matter as she awakened her Kyutama and became Washi Pink, helping in taking down the first Daikaan of Earth. Shou denied Naga's suspicion that he knew Raptor was destined to become a Kyuranger. Personality He tries to give off the persona of being the "Strongest Ever", but his real character is like an old man. Even in the worst of times, he keeps a proper tone, but who is he really?! Shou has a habit of missing the point in front of him to figure out how to word things right. For example, when most of the team was affected by Stinger's toxin, Shou wanted to know what to use to respond to the Kyurangers instead of "Roger." However, Shou does have a serious side, showing his leadership figure when he warned the Kyurangers not to engage some of Jark Matter's assassins, both of whom are at their dangerous level yet. It is shown he had been guilt-ridden due to the death of his predecessor Big Bear and don't want to see his group die quickly in front of his eyes, until Lucky and the other eight Kyurangers reminded Shou to move on and carry the late-Big Bear's will in his honor, no matter what sacrifice Shou and the other Kyurangers must make. Another downside of his personality is that he's a compulsive deceiver, making his team members question his decisions especially Naga. Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Forms is Shou Ronbou's initial Ranger form. Of the current Kyurangers, this is the oldest-known form. It somehow appears to be an incomplete Ryu Commander costume and the Kyutama's transformation timer is very limited, which leaves Shou weakened. Arsenal *Kyutama **Ryu Kyutama (Incomplete) *Ryu Buckle *Biting Transformation Gun Ryutsueder Appearances: Kyuranger Episode 8 - Ryu Commander= is Shou Ronbou's newest Ranger form. Infused by the power of nine Kyutama and the will he must carry in honor of the late-Big Bear, Shou's Kyutama evolves and obtains the Ryu Voyager. Arsenal *Kyutama **Ryu Kyutama (Evolved) *Ryu Buckle *Biting Transformation Gun Ryutsueder Mecha *Ryu Voyager Attacks *'Dragon Crush' (ドラゴンクラッシュ Doragon Kurasshu): Ryu Commander performs a powerful blast attack with the Ryutsueder that takes the shape of the Ryu Voyager and charges at the enemy. *'Dragon Break' (ドラゴンブレーク Doragon Burēku): Inside the Ryu Voyager, Ryu Commander chargers the mecha with the Ryutsueder, charges at the gesalt opponent with energy. Appearances: Kyuranger Episode 9 }} Gallery 17333291 1813454315581638 3527365522473615360 n.jpg 6110ec6b.jpg 2c4613ec.jpg A23b0c8e.jpg E2c6ef0c.jpg B3c2cb23.jpg Kyurenja-17-35.jpg Navigation Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Male